Parlour Maids Live Short Lives
by Shayla H
Summary: We all know Sophie as the Parlour Maid at the London institute but what about before that? Find out about Sophie's brutal life and arrival at the Institute, including the attack that left her scarred. Please R&R. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Parlour Maids Live Short Lives**_

_Fan Fiction for Infernal Devices by Cassia Clare._

_Chapter 1_

Sophie stood in the kitchen, a cloth in one hand and fine china plate in the other. The room-as were all of the room's in the Hardman's large home-was warm and Sophie was beginning to feel hazy from this warmth. She scrubbed as softly as she could on the plate, determined to clean the plate without damaging it at all. Her employers Mrs Margo Hardman and Mr Bartholomew Hardman-along with their son Sebastian and two daughters Marigold and Esme-were all unpleasant people and she did not wish to displease them. Each of them had before been cruel to her in their own way, yet still some were worse than others.

'_you foolish girl!' 'worthless maid!' 'are you good for nothing at all?' 'you break all you touch!' 'come faster next time I call upon you!' _

The harsh names and insults spun through her mind as she scrubbed and Sophie took a deep breath and went back to her work.

But worse than all those cruel insults were the words of Master Sebastian. For several months he had been making advances towards Sophie, advances that Sophie could not and did not wish to accept.

Master Sebastian had a reputation for flirting with any pretty woman he came across but had been known to bed women then leave them, Sophie could see through him and tell this is what he planned for her. Not only that, but the Hardman's both valued their only son and considered him a valiant little boy capable of no wrong doing. Were anything to happen between them Sophie was sure she would be left with all the blame and sent to the streets.

It wasn't that Sebastian was unattractive though, much the contrary. He was a fine young man and perfectly capable of _acting _gentlemanly but beneath it all Sophie could sense a certain _wrongness_ about him. Something in the fact he is used to getting what he wants and the glint in his eyes as he watched a passing woman was enough to make Sophie shudder and wish to avoid him.

Sophie shrugged off her dark thoughts and continued her cleaning duties, catching the sight of her face as it glinted at her off some of the Hardman's silver cutlery. She was beautiful, even she had to admit that but not in the smug way that the two Hardman girls called themselves beautiful. Sophie acknowledged her in beauty in a detached sort of way, it was the only reason she had her position as a parlour maid and she was thankful for it yet it was also a burden. Were she plain looking like the some of the other servant girls here it wouldn't be her Master Sebastian was seeking so wholeheartedly.

There was movement behind her reflected in the silver knife Sophie was cleaning and she automatically placed it down and spun around.

'How may I help you, Sir?' she said, forcing a smile onto her face when she noticed it was Master Sebastian at the door, not one of the other servants.

Sebastian stood in the doorway, as confident and as perfect as he always seemed. His hair was a chestnut brown that shone in the lamp light and his eyes a deep blue that Sophie found somewhat unsettling.

'Ah, Sophie. I was ever so hoping you would be here.' He said, walking towards were she stood by the large kitchen wash basin.

'And why would that be, Master Sebastian?' Sophie kept her tone as casual and obedient as possible, determined to let him know that she didn't think of him at all romantically. Sebastian did not seem to get the hint and he stopped closer to her, making her uncomfortable.

'I just thought we should talk for a moment, we could maybe go for a walk? It's still light out and we could take one of the carriages down to Hyde Park then take a nice long walk. Just the two of us.' Sophie breathed in deeply trying not to show how much the idea repulsed her.

'No thank you, Sir.' She replied quickly, trying to avoid his intense stare. 'I've got much chores to do before dinner this evening, there simply isn't time. I apologize though, it is a lovely offer.' A muscle in Sebastian's forehead throbbed gently and it was obvious he was gritting his teeth. Sophie had grown used to it in the past, it happened every time she refused him.

'I insist, Miss Collins.' His tone was sharp, his words clipped. His smile was out of place with the rest of him looking so tense and angry. It made the hair on the back of Sophie's neck stick up and bile rise in her throat. His entire face seemed so bitter and twisted, the opposite of the sweet young man women swooned at during balls.

'Sir, I-I simply cannot.' Sophie stuttered, eyes darting behind Sebastian to try find somewhere to head off to, trying to look as busy as possible. He'd never been able to take Sophie's rejection, since other girls came so easily to him and his parents bought him anything he wanted, but this was anger Sophie had yet to see from him. It was as if somewhere inside of him something had snapped as he realized she wasn't playing hard to get, she just did not want him.

'And why, Miss Collins, do you feel the need to constantly reject my kind offers? I have been nothing but gentlemanly to you!' _because I know what you truly want _she thought to herself but didn't dare to say aloud.

'Your-your parents.' She stuttered, trying to make up a reasonable excuse to try and calm him. 'they would never agree if they knew, I'm just a servant and-' Sebastian shook his head.

'No, it's not that.' He said angrily stepping closer to her again. He was a full head taller than her and he stood glaring down at her. His whole body seemed tense and the muscles in his neck stood out in anger. 'Tell me what it really is.'

Sophie took a deep breath; there was no way out of this confrontation now. She thought back to all the cruelty she had received at this house and decided if she was kicked out then so be it.

'I find your lack of respect to women disgusting_, Sir._ You bed them and then leave them to pine after you. They are branded cruel names and you are left to be viewed as still pure and virtuous, I will not be one of these women. And that besides, there is something cruel within you, despite what your mother believes. I am not interested Master Sebastian and I am truly sorry to be so forward about it but you simply were not listening to my subtler hints.'

Sebastian froze, his breathing coming fast. Sophie stepped back and found herself closed in, her back pressing painfully into the hard countertop with a small bumping sound. Sebastian stepped forward, pressing himself into her. His handsome face was bent into a menacing scowl and his eyes glistened with hate. Sophie was suddenly aware of how tall and well muscled he was and paled in fear, tears welling in her eyes.

One of Sebastian's well muscled arms grabbed her upper arm in a vice like grip. The other shot out behind her and ran along the counter top before he pulled back, something clenched tightly in one of his fists.

The pointed silver knife glistened in the lamp light as Sebastian waved it in front of her.

_x_

_Authors notes:  
Thanks for reading, please leave me a review on how to improve, if I get some positive feedback I'll post chapter too much quicker. The Infernal Devices is my favourite series and Sophie is a character in it I've always wanted to know more about, I hope you do to. Thanks so much for reading, it means a lot to me. Any review, no matter how small, will make my day.  
_

_Shayla :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Parlour Maids Live Short Lives**_

_Fan Fiction for Infernal Devices by Cassia Clare._

_Chapter 2_

Sophie's breath caught in her throat as she watched the blade glint in the light, it's sharp tip reflecting the sunlight so that it danced against the wall. Sebastian smiled at her and it was the coldest thing Sophie had witnessed.

"You should not be so rude to me, maid." Sebastian barked his voice bitter. "I am doing you and honour asking you to walk with me, I do not take kindly to your rejection." He slowly twisted his hand with the knife in it causing the dagger's reflected light to jump around the room. His grip on the knife was tight and sure, evidence he knew what he was doing.

"Sir," Sophie said her voice weak, tears stinging her eyes as she realized how badly this situation could turn at any moment. "I do not mean to be rude, there are plenty of other women for you to ask to walk with you, you do not need me."

Sebastian's cruel smile slid from his place, replaced with a look of pure hatred. His lips thinned and his eyes thinned to angry slits as he stared at her, they way a hunting dog eyes a cornered fox. "Your attempts to excuse your behaviour are not helping you, Miss Sophie. Here is your last chance, can I make you reconsider your rejection of me? May we walk and talk this through? We can visit all of London, I will shower you in gifts, you will be happy." He lowered the knife and masked his expression into one of sadness and remorse. He stared down at Sophie with his blue eyes wide and sad.

Yet Sophie was untouched by this act, for she now understood how much the anger and evil in this man ran deep. He was cruel and heartless and if he killed her simply for her rejection of her then so be it. She refused to be another girl taken in then left by Sebastian or, worse yet, spend her life with him.

"No. I will not take back my rejection of you. You are an evil man and I refuse to be associated with anyone as evil as you."

Sophie had expected a sudden burst of rage, instead Sebastian's face went blank and her eyed her up and down as a butcher does a cow as he looks for the best cuts of meat. The hair on Sophie's arms stood up despite the clammy warmth of the room and as he eyed her up she quickly darted a look around the room only to realize the exit was too far away to run to. She was wearing a long skirt and Sebastian was a fit man, he'd catch her in no time. Even if he did not she would have nowhere to run to.

Sebastian continued his cold calculating look over her and suddenly stopped and stared straight at her face. His knuckles were white as he grasped her arm in one hand and the knife tightly in the other. Suddenly, his face went from perfectly blank to manically bright. His eyes shone in the light and his mouth was twisted up in a tight, tense grin. It was as though all the evil he normally hid inside him was pouring out through his eyes and mouth.

Sophie's throat was dry, her palms sweating despite the fact she was shivering. Tears welled in her eyes and she tried to look away from Sebastian but he moved the hand from his arm to grasp roughly on her jaw, pulling her face painfully towards him so they looked straight at each other. His hands were hot and rough as he roughly held her jaw, his nails digging into her skin.

And then he said them, the words which etched themselves so deeply into Sophie's memories. The words that buried there way in to her brain and scarred her very soul. Words she knew she would never forget for as long as she may live.

"If I can't have you, then I'll just have to make it so that no one else will want you."

And then Sebastian raised the knife in his hand and brought it down along Sophie's face in a flash of silver, red and pain.

_x_

_Authors notes:  
Thanks for reading, please leave me a review on how to improve, if I get some positive feedback I'll post chapter three soon, I'm trying to improve my writing so critique and compliments are appreciated. _

_Hope you guys liked it, I'm a big fan of Sophie so I hope I'm portraying her well. Tips are appreciated. _

_I'm sorry it's a bit short. I hope you still enjoyed it. I actually had forgotten about Sebastian from 'The Mortal Instruments' so the shared name is a coincidence although I think it fits nicely._

Thanks again, part three coming soon. Should hopefully be longer.  


_Shayla :)_


End file.
